Cyber N Spider: Chapter One
by Nugen
Summary: Summary: A Young Naruto meets Madame Web after being neglected for his sister and was teleported to another dimension and was adopted by the parkers. Years later, Edward Parker, becomes the Cyber N Spider. Full summary inside. M for safety.


**Summary:** Neglected and ignored for his sister, but only because Kyuubi's soul is sealed within him and Kyuubi's power within her. Young Naruto meets a being called Madame Web and was teleported to another dimension and was adopted by Mary Jane and Peter Parker. Years later, Edward Parker, formerly known as Naruto Namikaze receives spider powers from Madame Web after his new father was injured, along with using what he learned via shadow clone jutsu train technique and becomes the Cyber N Spider. However, what he didn't expect was that his past was searching for him. A Spider-Man and Naruto crossover fan fiction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Spider-Man.

**CYBER-N-SPIDER**

**Name:-** Edward Parker (Formally Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze)

**Age:- **16

**Known Relatives:-** Peter Parker - Adoptive Father  
>Mary Jane Parker - Adoptive Mother<br>Ben Reilly - Adoptive Uncle  
>Richard Parker - Adoptive Grandfather - Deceased<br>Mary Parker - Adoptive Grandmother - Deceased  
>May Parker - Adoptive Great Aunt<br>Ben Parker - Adoptive Great Uncle - Deceased  
>Harry Osborn - Adoptive Godfather<br>Gwen Stacey - Adoptive Godmother  
>Minato Namikaze - Biological Father<br>Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze - Biological Mother  
>Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze - Biological Twin Sister<br>Jiraiya Namikaze - Biological Grandfather  
>Tsunade Senju Namikaze - Biological Grandmother<br>Kakashi Hatake - Godfather  
>Rin Inuzuka Hatake - Godmother<p>

**Known Aliases:-** Cyber-Nin Spider  
>The Third Spider<br>Black Tech Spider  
>Shadow Spider<br>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Abilities:-** Spider sense  
>Multi-range Frequency Detection<br>Wall Crawling  
>Superhuman Strength<br>Superhuman Speed  
>Superhuman Balance<br>Superhuman Reaction Time  
>Superhuman Endurance<br>Superhuman Reflexes  
>High-Speed Healing Factor<br>Medical Techniques  
>Lightning-Based Abilities<br>Wind-Based Abilities  
>Water-Based Abilities<br>Chakra Manifestation Abilities  
>Demon Chakra<br>Sealing Arts

**Equipment:-** M-P-A Gear (Multi-Purpose-Armour)  
><strong>Armour Stat - Material:-<strong> Highly Compressed Half-Inch Thick Titanium Kevlar Nano-Tech Fusion (Light & Tough)  
><strong>Armour Stat - Weight:-<strong> At any point anywhere between 0.2 kilo's to 450 kilo's**  
>Armour Stat - Height:-<strong> Sealed 5'9 - Unsealed 6'6**  
>Armour Stat - Power:-<strong> Neo Compact Chakra Converter**  
>Armour Stat - Endurance:- <strong>2000 psi of pressure  
><strong>Armour Stat - Innerprotection:-<strong> Lined in Absorbtion Seals that take electrical damage (the main weakness of metal armour) and use the converter to turn it into power for the suit. It is also magnetically sealed and air-tight meaning water won't seep in from the joints.  
><strong>Armour Stat - Survival Supplies:-<strong> Contains enough water to last for two full weeks straight. The same filter and rebreather system in the helmet allow it to filter the air outside safely into the suit. Also contains enough rations to last for two straight weeks. All of which is sealed inside the mouth piece inside the helmet.  
><strong>Armour Components:-<strong>  
><strong>Both Legs:- <strong>Underfoot In-built Air Jets (Quick Dash &/Or Dodge Option)  
>Heel Mounted Pneumatic Launchers (Enhanced Jump and Heavy Power Kick to speeding vehicle)<br>Ankle Mounted Pneumatic Clamp Stabilisers (For Additional Support and certain Mounted Weapons)  
>Inner &amp; Outer Side Calf Turrent Mounted Triple "Sting Dart" Launchers (For Paralyzing Body Parts Of Targets)<br>Outer Calf Harness For Shock Blades (Stun Targets At Low Voltage)  
>Knee Mounted Twin Half-Inch Slightly Blunted Shock Blades (Stun Targets At Low Voltage)<br>Outer Thigh Mounted Rotating Collapsing Dual Shockwave Cannons (Stops A Get-Away Vehicle like they hit a wall) (Mostly Sealed Away)  
>Inner Thigh Senbon Needle, Kunai &amp; Spider Shuriken Seal Storage Area (Back Up Tools)<br>**Torso Front:-** Utility Belt Comprissed Of Twelve Small Seal-lined Pouches (Saves Space & He Can Carry More)  
>In-built Armoured Six Pack Sealed Smoke And Sleeping Gas Bomb Storage Area (Deception &amp; Capture)<br>Outer-Abdomen Larger Turrent Mounted Triple "Sting Dart" Launchers (For Paralyzing Body Parts Of Targets)  
>In-built Chest Plate Shock Panels (They Hit You In The Chest, They Get Zapped)<br>**Torso Back:-** Lower Back In-built Air Jets (Quick Dash &/Or Dodge Option)  
>Shoulder-Blade Mounted Collapsing Seal Arms (Two Small Doc. Ock Style arms that are covered in seals with items for all times) (Mostly Sealed Away)<br>**Both Upper Arms:-** Shoulder Mounted Remote Pod Launcher (Remote Robotic Surveillance & Weapon Pods) (Mostly Sealed Away)  
>Outer Upper Arm Mounted Rotating Collapsing Dual Shockwave Cannons (Stops A Get-Away Vehicle like they hit a wall) (Mostly Sealed Away)<br>Outer Upper Arm Turrent Mounted Triple "Sting Dart" Launchers (For Paralyzing Body Part Of Targets)  
>Inner Upper Arm Senbon Needle, Kunai &amp; Spider Shuriken Seal Storage Area (Back Up Tools)<br>Elbow Mounted Triple Half-Inch Slightly Blunted Shock Blades (Stuns Targets At Low Voltage)  
><strong>Both Gauntlets &amp; Gloves:-<strong> Outer Wrist In-built Spider Tracer Launcher (For Tracking)  
>Topside Mounted Five Set "Hyper Sting Dart" Launchers (For Extended Paralyze Time)<br>All Four Side Mounted Rapid Kunai Launcher (Heavy Combat Purposes) (Mostly Sealed Away)  
>All Four Side Mounted Rapid Spider Shuriken Launcher (Heavy Combat Purposes) (Mostly Sealed Away)<br>Mounted Enlarged Collapsable Fuma Shuriken (Doubles As A Shield And A Saw)  
>In-built Shock Pneumatic Impact Knuckles (Tsunade Style Strength With The Stun Effect Before Launch)<br>In-built Glove Finger Microphones And Recorder (Surveillance And Evidence Collection)  
>In-built Underside Web-Shooters (He Is Part Spider)<br>In-built Overside Impact Webbing Launchers (For His Uncle Ben)  
><strong>Head:-<strong> In-built Rebreather And Filter System (Alot Of His Enemies Attempted To Gas Him)  
>In-built Multi-Spectrum Visor (Ultraviolet, Thermal, Nightvision etc.)<br>In-built A.I. C.P.U. Monitoring System & Multi-Targeting Guidance System (The Armour Has To Be Maintained While Active)

**Additional Equipment:-  
>Belt Pouches:-<strong> Sealing Supplies, Additional Nin-tools, Camera, Additional Tracers, First Aid Kits  
><strong>Shock Blades:-<strong> Designed to deliver a charge half as powerful as a taser with just one hit  
><strong>Sting Darts:-<strong> Designed to deliver a small dose of paralyzing agent to the contacted limb to facilitate capture  
><strong>Hyper Sting Darts:-<strong> Successor to the standard version, delivering a more powerful dose which lasts longer  
><strong>Dual Shockwave Cannons:-<strong> Fires a shockwave that delivers a impact that is consistant with slamming into a wall at over eighty miles an hour  
><strong>Remote Pods:-<strong> Designed primarily for surveillance purposes, each one comes equipped with a dual night-vision thermal ready panaramic camers, but still come armed with a micro shockwave cannon and a four set "Sting Dart" Launchers  
><strong>Seal Arms:-<strong> A genuine masterpiece of design, when Edward designed this he out did himself. It consists of two stiff robotic arms which, via its rotating pivotal point, allow it to reach over the shoulders and take a number of forms, that were preprogramed and pre-built into the seals that were placed on the arms.  
><strong>Seal Arms Configurations:-<br>Seal Arms - Double Edge:-** Basically two giant zanbatou scythe blades appear out of the tips and act like the arms of a mantis.  
><strong>Seal Arms - Double Knuckle:-<strong> It forms two massive pneumatic shock knuckles that deal out 1000 psi worth of pressure  
><strong>Seal Arms - Double Blast:-<strong> Two twin barrel dual shockwave cannons form and deliver the force of impact felt by plummeting fiften stories  
><strong>Seal Arms - Guardian:-<strong> Two massive seven inch thick shields form, each one standing tall as a perfect square, three metres by three mtres  
><strong>Seal Arms - Medic:-<strong> This is the only function that heals those around. Given the fact that despite how much he tried to study medical jutsu, he just could not control the higher level techniques properly, so he cut out the middle man, himself. He took fifty six remote pods and reprogrammed there Chakra cores for medical purposes. He rebuilt their surveillance cameras into quick body scan units, X-rays, blood testers, hell he even installed four robotic arms into them and they can even preform surgery. He channel medical chakra for days into each unit, more specifically one day per unit, causing even him chakra exhaustion. No weapons at all, only purpose is to heal, not hurt.  
><strong>Seal Arms - Oracle:-<strong> This one converts the arms into a large hovering platform which then proceeds to launch seven hundred and twenty nine surveillance only remote pods, this form while the best and the ultimate in terms of spying, it is also the weakest as Edward must disable all weapons to focus entirely on watching, no defending or attacking at all  
><strong>Seal Arms - Dark Angel:-<strong> They convert into eight large boosters which are shaped like bladed wings, giving him the appearance of an avenging angel. This form however seals most weapons allowing for the decreased active weight and a higher speed ratio  
><strong>Seal Arms - Remote Assault:-<strong> The complete reverse of medic, just offensive firepower and a seek and delay or a seek and attack mode.  
><strong>Seal Arms - Void:-<strong> A ironic name for this one, a void is something that most people cannot escape from, which made an apt name for this setting. The remote pods were redesigned solely to capture the target, this set consist of fourteen "Capture Pods" that work in perfect tandum, coming equipped with both normal and the upgraded version of the "Sting Darts" and the proto type taser beam system. You see the taser beam system works by restricting the movement of a singal limb, however if all fourteen units hit the perfect "Eight To Six Point" trap (which is basically the eight corners of a perfect cube with the other six at the dead centre of the cubes faces) then the enemy is rendered immobile and unconscious for three days after the beams are shut off  
><strong>Seal Arms - Omen:-<strong> SHEER INSANITY, this one was designed with one purpose, to take out the enemies invading PLANET, this chakra cores or powered off of demon chakra. Remote pods three times the size of "Remote Assault" modes appear, armed to the teeth, each one is armed with four twin barrel dual shockwave cannons with the main weapon and centre piece being a seven barrel "Imari Buster", which delivers the destructive force of plummeting off the empire state building and slamming into the ground at over two hundred and fifty miles an hour. (He designed these things when he saw both the Hulk and the Juggernaut on the news, he knew that if he ever came across them, he would need to end it quickly) The seal arms carry three each for a total of six.

**Cyber-Nin Spider Design:-** A armoured version of symbiote spiderman, the main parts are pitch black with dark silver webbing design over the top of it, however the upper chest and shoulders, "Seal Arms" gauntlets, greeves, boots, fingertips, belt and helmet (except for the visor which was pitch black) were the reverse of it, dark silver with pitch black webbing. The spider on the chest was huge, the bottom four legs reached down to the lines of the armoured abs and the top four continued on a contorted straight up route which led them to becoming spikes that just jetted off at the muscles just below the neck.


End file.
